


[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom

by klb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: performance by klb of a filk by TheArcherDraco's bathroom confrontation with Harry in Book 6 set to the tune of "Michael in the Bathroom" from Be More Chill.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Malfoy in the Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189256) by [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/malfoy-in-the-bathroom/Malfoy%20in%20the%20Bathroom.mp3) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 4:57

  
---


End file.
